Viaje con un Diamante
by jva98
Summary: Fuertes spoilers de "Steven s Dream". Greg fue capturado por Diamante Azul, y ahora esta en camino hacia el zoológico personal de Diamante Rosa. Pero mientras dura esa travesía cósmica tan añorada, es el turno de Greg de explicar a Diamante Azul sobre la Tierra, y sobre su importancia.


**Viaje con un diamante**

 **Na.-Spoilers fuertes de "Steven´s Dream" ni siquiera se ha estrenado oficialmente, pero se filtro (¿).**

-¡No! ¡Necesito volver!-se quejó Greg moviéndose de un lado a otro en la mano del diamante que lo sujetaba.

Diamante azul miró sin comprender por qué aquella forma de vida se encontraba incomoda en su mano. Esa emoción de incomodidad era nueva, nunca antes ninguna sola gema, fuera de las rebeldes, se había revelado o hecho algo que a ella no le gustase. Aunque claro, este era un humano. Pero no tenía sentido, ella había visto a los humanos de su hermana antes, ¿Por qué este se comportaba diferente? ¿Dónde estaba su radiante sonrisa?

"Tal vez ella se la arrebato" pensó en la humana que debió de haber muerto para este, esa ella especial. Se preguntó si la referida hubiese sido algo tan cercano como lo era su hermana. Aquellos sentimientos eran…Verdaderamente fascinantes, una criatura que hubiera sufrido igual que ella. De repente, con este espécimen salvaje, se daba cuenta de lo que Diamante Rosa notaba sobre los humanos.

Parecía imposible y sorprendente que un ser tan pequeño pudiese tener sentimientos. El Clúster ahora parecía un terriblemente grave error, "¿Qué pasará cuando le tenga que contar la verdad sobre la destrucción de su planeta?" se preguntó a si misma dentro de su mente "No tienes porqué contarlo." Se respondió a si misma, si todos los humanos se apreciaban de esa manera, entonces era incapaz de imaginar los sentimientos de este ser basado en vida orgánica.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme volver con mi hijo!-gritó aquel extraño ente.

-¿Hijo?-esa palabra era desconocida-Lamento que esa palabra no forma parte de mi vocabulario, ¿Qué hay del tuyo Perla?-preguntó con amabilidad, sabiendo que no quería que ese humano sintiera cosas mala contra ella, no alguien tan parecido de sentimientos.

-Me temo mi diamante que tampoco conozco el significado de esa combinación de palabras.-dijo la Perla personal agachando su mirada al suelo.

Greg no se sorprendió por ese desconocimiento de la palabra. Después de todo, le tomo tiempo para explicarle a las gemas sobre todo lo terrestre, incluso su hijo Steven había intentado lo mismo con esa tal Peridot y Lapis. Pero había cosas que las gemas no parecían entender, así como él no podía entender su forma de creación. Mundos totalmente distanciados chocando no siempre terminaban de la mejor manera, menos con un par de lágrimas colgando de la dama de azul.

-Su grandeza.-de todas maneras Greg mostró su respeto, sabiendo lo importante que eran las diamantes-Un hijo, es…Lo que más amas en el mundo.-intentó explicar, pero falló por la presión del momento, no era fácil ver el espacio pasar a su lado con rapidez mareante.

Eso no supo cómo tomarlo Diamante Azul, si lo que más amaba era esa cosa llamada "Hijo" entonces, ¿No le importaba tanto esa pérdida de la que hablaron en el planeta Tierra?

Este sentimiento lo notó Greg con facilidad, y no le gustaba la idea de pensar en una diamante, menos con ese tamaño descomunal, teniendo sentimientos negativos hacia él.

-No es tan fácil de describir…-dijo buscando una manera de explicar, imitando a la perla azul y mirando al suelo apenado-En la Tierra, los humanos tenemos relaciones íntimas, entre hombres y mujeres.-se detuvo para mirar que lo estaba entendiendo en ese punto-Los humanos no somos creados de la Tierra, sino de las mujeres de nuestra raza.

-¿Y entonces para qué sirven los hombres en cuestión?-preguntó entonces Diamante Azul tomando como buen mozo a ese extraño humano.

-Son parte del proceso de creación de bebes.-se detuvo sabiendo que esa palabra era desconocida-Humanos recién nacidos.

-Interesante.-dijo Diamante Azul-¿Y un hijo es entonces un humano recién nacido?

-Sí, pero…Fue hecho gracias a que el hombre dio las bases y la mujer el cuerpo.-dijo finalmente Greg, ya de por si eso era incomodo de explicar a Steven.

-Como un Diamante.-dijo finalmente ella con una sonrisa-¿Los humanos tienen la habilidad de crear otros seres humanos con sus cuerpos?-dijo aun con su siempre triste sonrisa-Definitivamente esa Tierra tiene un potencial enorme de vida.-dijo ahora deteniéndose a ver las estrellas con nostalgia, pensando que todo ese potencial desaparecería de la existencia, justo como su hermana.

-No tan fácilmente como nacen las gemas, ¿Sabe?-dijo Greg-Los humanos no nacemos sabiendo nuestro propósito, lo aprendemos.

-¿Lo aprenden?-preguntó Diamante Azul ahora totalmente interesada-Mhh, serás un espécimen estrella en el zoológico.-dijo finalmente.

-¿Zoológico?-Greg en el interior se preguntó si en realidad la diamante sabía esa información y solo se hacía la tonta para él, era difícil estimarlo en la mano de la susodicha.

-Por supuesto, serás el último espécimen del legado de la Tierra.-dijo ella al sujeto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué esto…?-intentó hablar Greg antes de que el espacio se detuviera a su alrededor-Nos detuvimos.

-Estamos en el lugar.-dijo finalmente Diamante Azul-Yo personalmente te enviaré al zoológico.-dijo haciendo un ademan a su Perla para que esta no se acercará más-Tranquilo, la base tiene las mismas condiciones que la Tierra.-le dijo para tranquilizar al humano, eran también divertidos.

La compuerta de la nave fue abierta, y Greg suspiro hondo, muy hondo, esperando no morir en el vacío del espacio, pero para su sorpresa el Diamante tenía razón, pudo respirar el aire de una nave espacial alienígena que… Se detuvo a pensar, si estaba en una base, esa base no debía estar ni por asomo cerca de la Tierra.

Pero, aunque el horizonte parecía oscuro para Greg, su esperanza caía sobre las Gemas de Cristal. Ellas lo habían salvado antes, y no dudaría que lo intentarían salvar cuanto menos. Volvería a ver a Steven, de eso estaba seguro. Pero para evitar causar alborotos, decidió seguir la corriente y sonreírle al Diamante Azul, se sorprendió de ser correspondido. Y después de ser colocado en el suelo avanzaron por unos extraños pasillos.

 **Fin**

 **Na.-Se filtro la Steven Bomb, y mi nuevo OTP son estos dos, primero quise probar como se desenvolvían en un ambiente canon, después veré si traigo un fic pero con un ambiente inventando con Diamante Azul x Perla.**

 **Mientras tanto, celebren conmigo el Steven Bomb sorpresa, y los fics que vendrán. (¿?) Nos vemos pronto, único fandom donde solo hago One Shoots, sorry.**


End file.
